general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Ward (Annie Ilonzeh)
(adopted) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine Rebecca Holt Roy Ward Keesha Ward (maternal once removed) | nieces/nephews = | aunts/uncles = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt David Ward Idios Ward (maternal great) | grandparents = Bradley Ward (deceased) Isobel Ward (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Edward Quartermaine Mary Mae Ward (deceased) (maternal) | relatives = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Jake Spencer (deceased) Lauren Frank Jason Morgan, Jr. Brook Lynn Ashton (maternal second cousins) Charlene (maternal adoptive second cousin once removed) | romances= Aaron (adulterous) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | image1 = File:Annie_Ilonzeh_as_Maya_Ward.jpg | caption1 = Annie Ilonzeh as Dr. Maya Ward}} Dr. Maya Ward, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, portrayed by Annie Ilonzeh since March 31, 2010. Maya is the daughter of Faith Ward, the granddaughter of Bradley Ward, and the great-granddaughter of Mary Mae Ward and Edward Quartermaine. She was married to Ethan Lovett. Storylines Arrival (2010) In January of 2010, Edward Quartermaine receives a letter from his great-granddaughter Maya Ward. In the letter, Maya says that her stepmother has died and that she is now the legal guardian of her younger half-sister Zoe. She also says that she is looking for a place to do her medical internship. Edward decides to invite Maya and Zoe to move into the Quartermaine Mansion so that he can support them and so that Maya can intern at .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGr-KECa_hQ On March 31, 2010, on her way to Port Charles, Maya is involved in a collision with Ethan Lovett and gets into an argument with him, not knowing that he is the step-son of her great-aunt Tracy Quartermaine. When Maya arrives at the Quartermaine Mansion, Ethan is walking out the door as she is walking in. Maya immediately accuses him of following her. When Tracy enters the room, she takes out her checkbook and offers to pay Maya off to leave, thinking that she is just another long-lost relative looking for a handout.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL5CkeRH9Yc Ethan Lovett (2010-2011) Maya and Ethan's relationship gets off to a rocky start. They first get into a car wreck with one another when Maya first arrives in town, and each blames the other for it. Then, Maya believes that Ethan is responsible for the beatings of Kristina Corinthos-Davis because that is what she was told when Kristina was brought into the ER. Maya is also able to figure out that Ethan is a con artist and on July 14, 2010, she opens up to Ethan and tells him that she is against dating bad boys, and Ethan in particular, because he reminds her of an ex who died of a gunshot wound. He had been brought into the ER where she was working and she froze and couldn't save him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5InaHtLgT-Q after their Vegas wedding.]]After months of flirting, Ethan and Maya share their first kiss on August 12, 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dium970cQSs The two begin dating; then it is revealed that Ethan's father Luke's marriage to Maya's great-aunt Tracy is invalid. In November 2010, Tracy agrees to only marry Luke (legally) if he signs a pre-nup, so Luke wants to take her to Las Vegas and get her drunk to marry her and avoid the pre-nup. Tracy agrees to go to Vegas, as long as Ethan and Maya go along as chaperones. When they get to Vegas, however, they all get drunk and Ethan and Maya inadvertently are the ones who marry, instead of Luke and Tracy. They consider getting an annulment, but decide not to. The four return to Port Charles and Edward Quartermaine offers them $1 million if they stay married for one year.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_Ward Maya and Ethan both agree to the deal. Maya took the deal so that she could use the money to take care of her little sister Zoe and pay off her student loans. Over time Maya and Ethan began to grow close, but this was brought to a halt, when Maya had to go out of town on businesses. Maya traveled to Philadelphia, PA where lots of her family lived and was gone for several weeks. Ethan decided to surprise Maya and flew down to Philadelphia to see her. However when he arrived, he found her in bed with another man. Maya told Ethan that the affair had been going on for awhile and that she was sorry for hurting him. She also informed Ethan that she had no plans of returning to Port Charles. Realizing that they weren't meant to be together, Maya and Ethan decide to separate. They thanked each other for the time they spent together and then parted amicably as friends. Ethan later flew down to the Dominican Republic and Maya and Ethan were officially divorced. Family tree References Category:Ward family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional doctors Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr.